celebrity_voicefandomcom-20200214-history
Electropop
Lyrics Nathan: Y-yeah, y-yeah Y-y-uh, y-yeah (Marissa: Umhmmmm) Y-yeah, y-yeah (Erica: Ohhh) Y-yeah, y-yeah Carly: Ohhh Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-ohhh Komani: Hey girl, what's your name? L-u-v, I see your game It's okay, I do it too Make me want to play a fool Carly: Here boy, sign the line Fools like you don't waste my time I ain't game to play with you Are you gonna follow through? Nathan: Step inside, we'll take a ride Bonnie, Clyde, you and I We can do this, do or die Why don't we just take a drive? Erica: Sounds gangster, I'm gangster We'll play the damn prankster Using up this bar we play Then we make our getaway Komani and Nathan: Electropop hot Funk addiction when I can't stop Carly with Erica: I may be your sweet spot Take me to your candy shop Komani and Nathan: Electropop hot Funk friction when it's getting hot Carly with Erica: Feeling like it's getting hot Come on baby, what you got? Komani and Nathan: Electropop hot Funk addiction when I can't stop Carly with Erica: I may be your sweet spot Take me to your candy shop Komani and Nathan: Electropop hot Funk friction when it's getting hot Carly with Erica: Feeling like it's getting hot Come on baby, what you got? Komani: Damn girl we're moving fast It's a movie, who's the cast? I can be your leading role Won't you let me take control? Marissa: Like Juliet I'm femme fatal Take your pick, I'll play them all Each one to satisfy depending on the type of guy Nathan: I'm just a nervous type Put me in the spotlight I can talk this all night long Only if we take it home Erica: Ohhh, that is not what I'm about Men without macking out That is how I strategize So hold your breath for this surprise Komani and Nathan: Electropop hot Funk addiction when I can't stop Carly with Erica: I may be your sweet spot Take me to your candy shop Komani and Nathan: Electropop hot Funk friction when it's getting hot Carly with Erica: Feeling like it's getting hot Come on baby, what you got? Komani: Electro-e-ectro-p-pop Frict-ict-ict-iction is hot Carly: I may be your sweet spot Take me to your candy shop Komani: Electro-e- o- e-e-ectropop Fri-i-i-i-iction's hot Carly: Feeling like it's getting hot Come on baby, what you got? Don't want to spend this night alone Cause your just what I need I'll lock your digits on my phone For as much as I tease I know this affection may be temporary For night-like behavior, it is necesary But for tonight, yes we're doing it right But you got my number if you like what you like Erica: Oohhhh-ohhhh- oh oh oh oh oh Ooohhh-ohhhh oh Marissa: Mmhmmmmm Komani: Electro-e-ectro-p-pop Frict-ict-ict-iction is hot Carly: I may be your sweet spot Take me to your candy shop Komani: Electro-e- o- e-e-ectropop Fri-i-i-i-iction's hot Carly: Feeling like it's getting hot Come on baby, what you got? Komani: Electro-e-ectro-p-pop Frict-ict-ict-iction is hot Carly: I may be your sweet spot Take me to your candy shop Komani: Electro-e- o- e-e-ectropop Fri-i-i-i-iction's hot Carly: Feeling like it's getting hot Come on baby, what you got? (Marissa: Electropop hot, Funk addiction when I can't stop) Erica: Ohhh Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-ohhh (Marissa: Electropop hot, Funk addiction when I can't stop) (Marissa: Electropop hot, Funk addiction when I can't stop) Nathan: Y-yeah y-eah Video Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs